Afterall
by Angel's Fallen Knight
Summary: Sequel to Nightfall. Faberry/Doccubus. For Quinn and Rachel Fabray, raising a son isn't a particularly hard feat, but when their seven year old son, Jake, begins to show signs of urging for an unaligned Fae girl by the name of Ava Dennis, does their hardship truly begin.


**This has been a year in the making, and finally, it's here. Afterall, the sequel to Nightfall. If you didn't read Nightfall before, you can buy the full story (not Faberry, but pretty much the same) from the link in my profile. This is the mind baby of both myself and my dear friend Kim, who, if it wasn't for her, this story wouldn't exist. I hope you enjoy this next chapter in Quinn and Rachel's life, along with another couple we all know and love.**

**Afterall**

**Chapter One**

**Before the Storm**

* * *

He can smell something, something close but yet so far. He's been tracking the same path for almost an hour but that smell seems to extend further out of his reach with each step. Usually, he wouldn't be so adamant to track down a singular smell, but there's something special about this scent. It's distinctly werewolf but…there's an underlying tone he's never smelt before in his life time.

And sure, he might be seven years old, but at his age, he has a catalogue of smells that he has memorized. His mother had pushed him so intently; making sure that he knew the difference between good and bad. He knew his mother had history with the 'bad' smells, and when he'd asked her about it, she seemed to just close off. He never asked about it again.

But this smell. This was something new, something exhilarating. Sure, for a seven year old, he was a lot maturer than the other kids around him, but he was still a _kid_ at the end of the day. He was open to new experiences and this smell was one for the history books; his mom would be so proud if he told her what he'd smelt and what it was.

He was suppose to meet with his mom an hour ago; she'd allowed him to go out on a hunt by himself in one part of the reserve while she took another. That, in itself, was a feat. It took a lot of begging and a lot of whining, but eventually his mom had given in, but given him a strict time limit to abide by. They would meet up in the middle, and he was on his way, until that smell hit him like a open handed slap to the face.

Way out of his comfort zone, but not terrified, he continues, small paws padding out and following the trail. He snuffs at the dirt when he smells it; two scents, one werewolf and the other…

Running, pounding his paws to the dirt, ears pricked, wind bursting past his short dirty gold fur, he heads in the direction of the smell. It's closer, the scents line the bushes and trees, the maker of the scents are close by and they've stopped. This is his chance; his chance to come across something special and make his mom proud.

He tries to skid to a stop when the dirt ground cuts out into shallow water. His claws dig into the dirt, frantically trying to keep him on dry ground, but with the speed at which he was going, and the abrupt stop, he pitches forward and drops with a heavy wet splash into the water.

He whines as his head breaks the surface, fur sodden right down to his skin, and he might be hot bloodied, but god _damn _is it cold. He doggy paddles over to dry ground, and only when he's pulled himself out, shook out the excesses moisture, which makes him look like some form of fluffy pillow, does he hear the barking. It's not a bark of warning; he hasn't invaded someone's hunting territory.

It's a barking _laughter._ He growls lightly, gold eyes shooting daggers toward the source of the sound and he's just about to bark out a warning, but with his jaw wide open, small half grown fangs gleaming against the early evening sun, he stops.

A tall and proud wolf grey/white wolf stands at the water's edge, licking the water from his wet chops as a smaller, light brown wolf barks out in laughter, snout to the sky in free abandon.

The sun gleams so effortlessly off each strand of fur, dark brown, almost black eyes shine with mirth and his gold eyes soften as he takes in that beautiful wolf. The bigger wolf takes one step forward, one leg poised forward to take another, and he knows he's not in trouble, but he's being warned; come any closer and I'll attack.

He does the one thing his mother always taught him; when in danger, run.

So he does. He runs back into the forest and follows the scent of his mom, racing toward her. He runs as fast as his legs will take him, avoiding fallen branches and logs, jumping over small hills of dirt. His mother's scent is closer and he lowers his head, ready to power forward.

He's on the floor, and his snout hurts like a mother. His eyes water as he looks up and he jumps up on all fours, legs still wobbly, when he comes face to…well…shins with his mom.

Quinn Fabray stares down at him, hazel eyes narrowed, lean arms crossed over her chest. "Where have you been?" He can only whine at the tone his mother's words are laced in. She sighs and looks up from him, eyes narrowing before looking back down at him again. "Come on. We need to get back. I promised your momma we wouldn't be out too long."

He follows his mom, her powerful but soothing scent enveloping him as he walks beside her, but he can't help but hazard a glance back when he smells that intriguing scent once more and the light brown wolf that sit's a few yards away, looking right back.

* * *

"Where's mom?"

Lauren Dennis is sat at the kitchen table, nose all but buried in a case file that Hale had handed to her only that morning. She'd been pursuing it ever since; the case was so utterly intriguing - a man and woman, left in their apartment, no signs of punctures or wounds, but their bodies completely void of their organs. She'd heard of a few Fae that could do such a thing, but the way the killing was done, it was almost ceremonial.

Her scientific brain was a jumble with theory after theory, and she wished she could knock head's with her wife to see if she had any information, but the wife in question, was already out on her very own man hunt.

"She's out," Lauren smiles as her seven year old daughter walks up to her, pushes herself up onto the tips of her toes and dots a kiss to her cheek. "She'll be back soon. Hungry?"

Her daughter nods, "Starving. Dyson wouldn't let me eat anything I hunted." The pout is utterly adorable and Lauren smirks.

"Okay, I'll set you up something meaty, okay? That sound good?"

The little girl nods, brown hair bouncing against sweaty skin. "But go shower first."

"Mooooom…" The girl whines, puppy dog eyes primed and ready. Lauren feels a shudder go up her spine; she looked almost the perfect image of Bo. "I wanna eat."

"You can eat after you have a shower. I won't have you stinking up the place."

"You can use your microscope on me and see all the bacteria on my skin!"

Lauren rolls her eyes; her child would do anything to get out of having a wash, even if it meant appealing to her scientific background. Those bacteria did sound interesting, but she wanted them in a Petri dish, not festering on her only daughter.

"Ava. Go wash up. Your dinner will be ready when you come down."

Ava groans, a masterful dramatic art that no doubt she'd picked up from her aunt, Kenzi, before storming out of the room and thundering up the stairs.

"And clean up properly!" Lauren shouts, head already poking into the fridge to find the collection of meats she had stowed away for her little monster. What would Ava prefer? She always had a hankering for beef after she'd been out hunting, it had been a trait she'd picked up when she was five and her powers came into play. The girl may only be seven, but she could make her way through a cow with no issues.

Her hands clutch around the beef, ready to pull out when she feels a sharp slap to her ass. Her head thunders sideways, temple slamming into the side of the fridge. Above the ringing in her ears, she can hear the gentle chuckle behind her.

"I can still file for divorce, you know."

The chuckles die out, and Lauren smirks as she turns, rubbing her temple with her free hand. She didn't feel concussed, although her vision was a little off.

"Sorry, baby."

"Kiss it better." It was a demand.

"Is that your medical opinion, doctor?"

Her mouth opens to retort, but suddenly her wife's arms are wrapping around her waist, pulling her close, chest to chest, stomach to stomach. "Then I suppose I'll have to heal you." And heal she does; the kiss, while soft, holds a certain undertone of power. It's invigorating and Lauren can't help but fall in love with her wife all over again. It was this soft but powerful kissing that had her mind reeling for days, what made her heart thunder heavily in her chest. She adored it and she adored her wife.

She feels the flick of a tongue against her lower lip and she allows her wife entry, their tongues colliding in a soft but passionate dance. Lauren moans, softly, right in the back of her throat and her wife fists the back of her blouse in her hands, pulling her close, demanding her to be closer.

And then she feels it; her wife's Chi drifting its way into her mouth. She sucks it in, willingly, drinks it in, and feels her wife consume her body and soul. Her whole body vibrates and suddenly, the pain in her head is gone, she feels like a million bucks.

"Bo…" She whispers, softly, eyes still shut as her wife pulls away.

"Feel better…?"

The Doctor's eyes open slowly and lock eyes with glittering brown, "Yes." She seems lost for words, and she hardly ever is; she always has something to fall back on, she could always decipher a social situation with the words of the scientific language, but in moments like these, the words she so adored alluded her.

"Good," Bo smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Where's the Werewolf?"

"Upstairs, taking a shower. She went hunting with Dyson."

"Ahhh," Bo pours herself a cup of coffee, takes on deep whiff of the brew and then takes a soft sip, "And how did that go?"

"He still won't let her eat her catches."

Bo's eyes roll, "Remind me to have words with him."

"Words that don't involve your fists."

"Baaaby," Bo whines, and Lauren smirks at the déjà vu, like mother like daughter, "But that's the best part."

"Bo, please don't be difficult. Dyson is Ava's father and he's been a werewolf a lot longer than her; he knows what's best."

The Succubus rolls her eyes with a frown, "Why are you always right?"

Lauren smirks, "I'm a doctor."

* * *

She sizzles the steak in the red hot pan, flipping it effortlessly, the smell of the obnoxious meat no longer effecting her. She flips and cooks like a pro, thanks to the manic appetite of her wife and son. Together, they eat ravenously at the kitchen table, at first, she had been disgusted, but now, it's somehow cute.

She takes one look at her wife and son and melts into a puddle.

They are so alike.

The door slams open, sending the wood ricocheting against the wall. She almost jumps out of her skin, but then the thunderous steps of her son echoes in the home, and she's put to ease. They're home, safe and sound.

"Hello sweetie, how was your hunt?"

Jake, a slim boy at just over four foot, stares up at her and shrugs his tiny shoulders. He had yet to grow the muscle that puberty had promised him, and although still a young boy, he was at that awkward stage where he didn't really know what to do to make himself look good. His blonde hair flops over his eyes, matted with dirt and sweat, and the foul odour of sweat hits his mother full on in the face, making her eyes water ever so slightly. She thought she was used to the smell, but this particular odour is something she's never smelt before. She glances at Quinn, who steals an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, and makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

"It was alright," He mumbles, glancing down to his feet, once white sneakers now caked in dirt and grime from the weekly hunting sessions with his mother.

Rachel glances at Quinn again, who has almost demolished the apple, and raises an eyebrow. "Okay," She punctuates slowly, "Why don't you go wash up?" She runs her fingers through his sticky hair and fights back the cringe, "Go on."

Jake almost stomps up the stairs, and Rachel waits until she hears the click of the bathroom door to turn on her wife and glare. "What happened?"

Quinn's eyes widen, a deer caught in the headlights, "Why do you turn on me like I'm the reason he's in the mood?"

"Because you usually are," Which is true, because Jake can take orders from his momma, but Quinn, his mother, on the other hand, he finds it harder. The clash between a wolf and Alpha is a lot harder for him to work through. "What did you do?"

Quinn's eyebrow flicks up, "Well, _I_ did nothing. He ran off and I tracked him, he was at the riverbed."

Rachel waits for an explanation, but nothing comes, instead, Quinn disappears toward the oven and reaches out to grab the steak.

"Leave it," She slaps the Alpha's hand, and doesn't even flinch when Quinn's eyes flash from hazel to dull yellow, "You can have it after you tell me what has our son is such a strop."

Quinn raises her chin, and seems to settle her shoulders before responding, "There were two other wolves there. A girl and a man."

"Did they hurt Jake?"

The blonde shakes her head, "No, it may be nothing but…" She sighs, "I don't know, I think something is going on, and I don't really want to think that it's happening right now."

"What could be happening?" Rachel steps forward to her wife, brushing the pad of her thumb over the light scar that mars her eyebrow. It calms the Alpha down some, and in turn, calms her. Is something happening to Jake? Is it something they can't control?

"He could be urging."

There's silence, and Rachel's hand drops to her side, thudding softly against her jean clad thigh, "He's seven!"

"I know," Quinn sighs, running her hand through her hair, "But…I don't know yet. I need to keep an eye on him and see what happens. I also need to find that wolf…"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Quinn smirks, "I'm the Alpha, I can do anything." She turns to face the steak, gripping it with two hands and taking one luscious bite from the thick cut of meat.

"Except use cutlery, it seems…"

* * *

One thing she hadn't anticipated about the whole Alpha thing, was the mountain of paperwork that she had to work through daily. Petitions for territory expansion, letters explaining the need for more hunting parties, and endless paperwork trying to keep the werewolves out of the news.

Some kills had been found in the woods, and the authorities vastly overlooked it, because it was an animal sanctuary. But when they found bodies in Manhattan and Brooklyn, the police had been involved. They just didn't realize that the Alpha had already taken care of the murderous wolves and they were no longer an issue, but the police still prowled around, intent on finding the cause.

Now she had to work harder than ever to keep the werewolf population in Brooklyn under control and hidden from prying eyes. It was exhausting, and sometimes, it seemed like a lost cause. She did one thing, they still came, and with every coming day, it seemed as if they were getting closer to the truth.

She just wished that wasn't the case.

She drops her head into her hands and massages her temples, the overwhelming throb of a headache penetrating her skull. The headaches had only started when she took over as Alpha of Brooklyn, and she longed for the days when she was just a normal wolf from a small town. Back then, she only needed to worry about herself, but now, she had a whole population to worry about.

There's a knock on the door and she raises her head, leaning back in her seat, crossing her legs and narrowing her eyes. She exudes the aura of an Alpha; she has to be the leader. "Come."

The door swings open, and almost instantly, her aura drops. Scott wanders into the room, muscles still bulging from his shirt, hand clenched around a folder. "Hey,"

"Hey," She replies, watching him shut the door and take a seat opposite her. She leans her elbows on the desk and watches him, "You found what I was looking for?"

"This was very hard to track," He waves the folder in front of her eyes and throws it down onto the desk, "But I managed to ask around, and I found them in Brooklyn."

She's flipping through the folder as he speaks, but stops when she hears, "Them?"

He nods, "A family. The girl, the one your son saw, is a werewolf, born from a werewolf named Dyson." He stops, and somehow seems to hesitate. She's never seen her Beta hesitate before, and suddenly she's worried.

"And?"

"Well," He adjusts himself, uncomfortable, "Have you ever heard of the Fae?"

* * *

"Remember when you were pregnant…?" Lauren asks gently, cradled against her wife's bare chest, breathing calming their love making. She had gotten used to her Succubus taking her Chi. At first, it had exhausted her, completely wiped her out, but now that Bo had honed her skills, she didn't need to take as much Chi as before. Now they could make love, and enjoy it, just as much as when Bo got her high from sexual Chi.

Bo snorts and brushes her fingertips up and down Lauren's arm, "How could I forget? Did you see how big I was? I need a crane to get through the door."

Lauren buries her face in Bo's chest and stifles the giggle that forces its way up her throat. Bo had been incredibly large, maybe a bit too big to be carrying one baby. That's why, when Bo had called her that one day when she was at the office, she had passed out.

_"Jesus...Christ, I feel like I'm lugging a bowling ball around with me." Bo presses a hand to her stomach, feeling the kick that had become so common the past couple of months. She's on a simple outing with Kenzi; under the guise of getting more baby clothes, but really, she just needs to get the fuck out of that house._

_"Well, what do you expect, with wolf boy's spawn growing inside you?" Kenzi replies, quite jovially, in fact, as she downs half of her chocolaty fudge milkshake._

_"Wow, thanks."_

_"Just sayin'," Now she's staring down at her phone, trying to fight off a smile as she responds to a text, "He's got a pretty big head. You might have to go for the big C when it comes to that thing popping out."_

_"The Big C?" Bo asks, wondering if she should drink the rest of her milkshake, because if she knows what Kenzi is going to say, she might throw up on her shoes._

_"__Caesarean__ section, babe. You're gonna have a little baby wolf comin' outta you, who knows how big it'll be!"_

_"...It's a wolf. Not a tank."_

_Kenzi snorts and settles her phone back onto the table, "Look, BoBo, I love you, I totally do. But don't you think you should be at home, resting, putting your feet up?"_

_"It got boring after the first two days."_

_"...What have y__o__u been doing since?"_

_"Well, only when Lauren is working, because she refuses to let me scratch an itch unattended, I cleaned the bathroom, re-arranged things in the bedroom, fixed the leak under the kitchen sink."_

_"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up Bob the Builder." Kenzi's eyes are wide, and Bo finds solace in the sludge at the bottom of her glass. Wow, it looks...beyond disgusting, kinda looks like sic__-_

_She looks away and takes a deep breath._

_"You're telling me you're doing manual __labour__ while you're pregnant? Are you insane? What if you hurt the baby?"_

_Bo looks back, eyes dead, "It's surrounded by enough belly, trust me." She adjusts herself on the seat, "Jesus, I never realized how big it'd get. I feel like I'm having twins."_

_Kenzi snorts, "I wouldn't be surprised. One is probably playing hide and go womb." And looks back to her phone, this time smiling at the text she gets._

_But Bo's staring into space, trying not to pant and wheeze because, what if? She rips her __cell phone__ out of her sweatpants pocket and dials a familiar number, "Lauren?"_

_"What's wrong? Is the baby okay? Are you at home? Okay, just lay down on the bed, elevate your feet and just take a few deep breaths okay?"_

_"I'm not in __labour__."_

_"Oh..." Lauren seems to calm down, "What's wrong?"_

_"Is it...possible that I could have twins?"_

_Kenzi looks up, both eyebrows hiked up her forehead._

_"Lauren?" Bo frowns, "Baby, you there?"_

_But there's nothing and Bo hangs up, "I think I made her pass out."_

_And Kenzi just snorts, downing the rest of her milkshake._

"You passed out!"

"I panicked!"

Bo bursts out laughing, rolling Lauren onto her back and crawling over her, "Would it have been so bad, to have twins?"

Lauren doesn't even need to think before she shakes her head, "Statistically speaking, with both you and Dyson being Fae, you could have had twins. I had almost prepared myself for it, I just wasn't expecting a call out of the blue declaring it."

"You didn't answer my question…" Bo whispers, leaning down to drag her tongue along Lauren's clavicle. The Doctor tenses, arching her back ever so slightly, her breasts pressing to Bo's.

"It wouldn't have been bad…" Her breath hitches when Bo's lips brush over hers, "In fact, the thought of another child, another little ball of energy in this house…"

She doesn't even get to finish the sentence before Bo's fingers slide so deliciously inside her.

* * *

"_A Fae is a supernatural being…that prays on humans."_

"_Prays?"_

_Scott nods slowly, "They're divided, between the Light and the Dark. The Dark Fae are obviously the ones that don't really care about what they do or say, the Light on the other hand, are the kind ones."_

"_Who leads them?"_

"_The Dark Fae have the Morrigan, a woman that rules with an iron fist, and even crueller intentions. The Light are lead by a man called The Ash, a man by the name of Hale."_

"_And the wolf, the one my son saw, what side does she belong to?"_

_She hopes he'll say the light, but the way he sighs ever so softly and crosses his arms over his chest, she knows that's not the answer she'll get. The thought of her son urging for a Dark Fae is something she doesn't exactly want for her son._

"_She doesn't have a side. Her mother, Bo Dennis, chose to be unaligned. She's the only unaligned Fae in their society. She works for both sides. Her wife, Lauren Dennis, is a human doctor that works for the Light."_

"…_Human?" Quinn frowns, "I thought you said the Fae pray on humans?"_

"_They do, but this Bo woman is a Succubus; she drains Chi from humans and Fae alike to keep herself strong. Fae give more Chi, unlike their human counterparts."_

"_So she married a human?"_

_Scott shrugs._

"_A Succubus, you said? What the hell is that?"_

"_A species within the Fae," Scott shrugs, "I don't quite understand it, but apparently, the Fae have different species. Bo is a Succubus, the Ash is something called a Siren, and the father of Bo's daughter is a shifter, their term for a werewolf."_

"_So they're not controlled by the moon like the myths presume?"_

"_No, in fact, they seem to have total control over their transformation, just like us."_

"_I don't like this, Scott. How could we not have known about these Fae? Does anyone else know?"_

"_Not that I know of. William certainly didn't know. It seems the Fae keep to themselves, and their leaders are there to make sure that they aren't shown to the world. They're in hiding, just like we are."_

_Quinn leans back in her seat and sighs, contemplating what her next move should be. The Fae were secretive, almost as if they were a cult, and one side was dedicated to the 'dark'. This Bo Dennis was completely unaligned, and with a werewolf daughter, no doubt their paths would cross eventually…_

_Werewolf._

"_Her daughter is a werewolf?"_

_Scott nods, "Yes, why?"_

"_Does she exhibit any other signs that she belongs more to the Fae than to the werewolf community?"_

"_I couldn't say…" His eyes narrow dangerously, "What are you getting at?"_

"_A wolf needs to present herself before the Alpha when she arrives in the territory. Where does she live? Manhattan?"_

_Scott shakes his head, "The Dennis' live in Brooklyn, Quinn. They're on your territory."_

_Quinn silently fumes; a dangerous species she wasn't even aware of lived on her territory, that, and a girl that belonged to this species had gained her son's attention. It needed to be rectified, immediately._

"_Bo Dennis, I want her here."_

* * *

Kenzi is a staple in the Dennis household, often drifting in at the oddest of times to steal something from the refrigerator or to take the remote from Ava and watch Jungle Jeeves as she chomps down on the family's collection of cereal.

She was a part of the family, and Bo was happy that Kenzi had settled comfortably into it. Kenzi was Ava's aunt, and had almost cried when Bo revealed that Ava's middle name was, in fact, Kenzi. She had fallen in love with the little bundle of joy that Bo and Lauren had created, and ever since, she was rarely away from her only niece.

"Aunt Kenz…?" Ava whispers, glancing toward her aunt that tips the remnants of milk from the bowl into her mouth. "Can I ask you something?"

Kenzi nods, mouth caked with cereal crumbs before she finally wipes them away, "Sure kid, what's up?"

Ava glances towards her mothers, who stand in the kitchen preparing dinner, "Uhm…"

Kenzi follows her niece's eye line and the penny drop, "Gotchya. Parentals!" Kenzi jumps from the couch and waves her hands around as she explains that she wants to take Ava to the store with her to get some ice cream for dessert. It's a feeble excuse and Bo knows her well enough to know she's lying through her teeth, but she allows it.

"Sure, just be back soon."

"We have plenty of ice cream…" Lauren comments, before Bo nudges her in the ribs, "Or not."

"Awesome, back soon bitches!"

"Kenzi! Not in front of Ava!"

Kenzi wraps her arm around Ava's shoulders and pulls her from the house, but not before flipping the bird to both mothers. She's not one to be censored, and well, Ava will be swearing soon anyway.

* * *

"So what's up, kid?" They've stopped at an ice cream parlor, and as they wait in line, she nudges Ava gently, glancing down at the kid she had come to love, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I saw someone, when I was with my dad," Her aunt says nothing, so she tiptoes up to her ear, and whispers, "It was a boy wolf."

"Ah." Kenzi's eyes widen and for a second she panics; did kids really need the sex talk at seven? No…no way in hell, "Look kid, maybe you should speak to your parents about this 'cos seriously, I'm totally out of my depth here."

"They don't understand…"

"You've spoken to them?"

Ava nods, taking her ice cream and dropping into the nearest seat. Kenzi follows, almost devouring the two scoops of chocolate mint on her cone before she even sits down. "I asked them about being with another wolf and they said that I was too young to think about it and I should just forget about him."

Kenzi frowns, "Well, they kind of are right, A. You're too young, you're only seven kid, you don't want to grow up too much. Why are you even having these feelings now?"

"I don't know," She seems so unbelievably irritated by how she feels and Kenzi notices how she just seems to glare at her ice cream, and makes no move to touch it. Ava's vice was ice cream, and regardless of the mood she was in, she'd easily devour a bowl or two of the sweet treat. This had Kenzi worried. Who said no to ice cream?

"Have you asked Dyson?"

"My dad?" Ava shrugs, "I could try, I guess."

"It's worth a shot."

"He would understand more, 'cos he's just like me. Maybe he knows why I feel this way."

"You know, kid…sometimes I forget you're seven. You have your shit together."

"Aunt Kenz!"

"God, sorry…"

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Where's Jake?"

Rachel frowns and glances up the stairs, "He's in his room, why?" But Quinn is already rushing up the stairs, not even bothering to knock on her son's door before she stomps in and slams the door shut.

"Oh, what did he do now…" Rachel sighs, pushing her hair back and returning to her script. Broadway waits for no one, even if her wife and son are arguing.

* * *

"Jake, we need to talk."

He's sat cross legged on his bed, homework book spread out on his lap, papers and pencil's strewn around him. It looks as if a bomb has exploded, and she holds back the annoyed growl when she trips over one of his toy trucks that sits dejected on the floor.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"The girl you saw, the wolf, who was she with?"

"An older wolf, her dad I think."

So Dyson was hunting with his daughter, that much was true. Had they always trained there? Over the seven years that she prowled that wood, she never even noticed that a different species was there? Did they hide their scent, much like she could? Had they stood in the shadows as they watched her prowl and catch pray. Had they watched her train her only son?

"That girl, isn't one of us. You can't have feelings for her."

Jake seems only confused, "But she's a wolf, mom."

"Not a werewolf like us."

"I don't get it…"

"Look, Jake, just listen to me. Whenever we hunt, if you see that girl again, you turn around and walk away, okay? She's dangerous, she isn't to be trusted. You do the same if you see her father." She sits on his bed and rests her hand on his shoulder, "Do you understand?"

"I-I guess, but mom…"

"No buts, little man. I've made my decision about this."

"But I think I'm urging for-,"

"You're seven. It's just a crush."

He frowns, eager to open his mouth and refute his mother's claim, but she's already standing and adjusting her waistcoat, "Finish up your homework and come down for dinner, momma's going to make chicken."

He only whispers a dejected "kay" as his mother leaves the room and shuts the door behind her with a clean click. He thought that the only one that would understand, the only one that would sit and listen to him talk about his feelings, his urge, would be his mother.

Jake fiddles with his pencil and fights back the tears. He thought wrong.

* * *

Rachel pulls off her robe and climbs into bed beside her wife, who sits up in bed, perusing yet more paperwork. She fights the urge to roll her eyes; all Quinn seems to do is work, even in their very own bed. She can't even remember the last time they had sex, or touched one another that wasn't a chaste kiss to the cheek or a hug goodbye or hello.

Since Quinn had taken over as Alpha, she had been consumed by work, and she's sure that if it wasn't for Jesse's sperm donation, Jake wouldn't even be in the picture.

"Quinn, can you please stop working? You're exhausted."

"In a minute," It's barely a mumble as Quinn flips the page and runs her pen along the lines she's reading, "Just reading this…"

Rachel sighs and adjusts her pillow before leaning back. She's learnt not to read Quinn's work, mostly because, she doesn't understand a single word of it, but something about the folder she's reading from has her intrigued.

What the hell were the Fae?

"Quinn?"

"Hm?" The blonde pops her pen in her mouth and flicks the page once more. Her hazel eyes scan the pages almost furiously, trying to assimilate all the words and knowledge that they hold. If anything, it just makes her head spin. Light and Dark, species, the leaders, the difference between shifters and werewolves. It all confused her; it was difficult politics that she truly didn't want to involve herself in.

"What are the Fae?"

Quinn's eyes stop dead, before pulling the pen from her mouth and turning to look at her wife, "Rachel…"

"Don't hide things from me, Quinn." Rachel frowns, "You know what happened last time you did that."

The blonde cringes, remembering their life in that tiny apartment, remembering the night she had proposed and finally come clean about the plan to overthrow William St. James. It tugs at her heart, the pain of being kicked out and her engagement ring being thrown back at her. The utter devastation she felt that day was something she never wanted to feel again, especially not after the pain she felt after Max's…

She shakes her head, no, she won't think about that either. It's been eight years since Max was last in her presence, a long eight years, but she won't let herself cry over his loss anymore. He'd tease her if he saw her cry.

"The female wolf that Jake saw was a Fae."

Rachel stares, "And that helps me, how?"

The blonde sighs and hands the folder to her wife, "Read that, it explains everything."

It takes a good half hour for Rachel to make it through the thick folder, and by then, the folder lays limp in her hands as she contemplates what she's just read, "This Bo woman…? She's a Succubos?"

"Succubus."

"Yeah, that…" Quinn watches as Rachel's throat bobs gently, "I don't… did you only just learn about this?"

"Hm…yesterday, Scott showed it to me. I asked for details on the wolf that Jake saw, and he came back with all of this. If she truly was the one that made him urge early, I'd want to meet her and her parents. Then I found all of this out and its all gone to shit."

"What are you going to do?"

Quinn shakes her head, "As Alpha, I need to meet the wolf. I need to make a threat assessment, so far, it's not running in their favor."

"And if they don't pass…?"

The Alpha shakes her head, taking the folder back from her wife and placing it on the bedside table. What could she do? Throw them out of Brooklyn? Have them killed for being a threat? Go to the head of the Fae and demand that they release all information about all Fae in the Brooklyn area?

How would she even handle a confrontation with the Fae? Would they be strong? Would they defend themselves as proudly as the werewolf community that she had begun to lead? Their strength was unwritten, and that scared the living hell out of Quinn.

She refused to leave her son without his mother and her community without a leader.

"I don't know, Rach, I really don't want to think about it."

"What does Q think?"

Q, her inner wolf, now kept in check by vigorous training and dedication on Q's side. No longer were they run by feelings, but by thought and concentration. Instead of lashing out, they both took the time out to look at the problem at all angles and come to a decision together. They had begun a partnership that would last for life, instead of tearing at each other's throat for control.

"_I'd kill them, in all honesty. I don't want an alien in my territory."_

Quinn actually chuckles, "They're hardly aliens."

"_Then whatever you call them, they don't belong on our territory. Make them leave."_

Rachel notices the lag in conversation and shuffles closer to her wife, "What did she say?"

"Make them leave, kill them…"

"You can't kill them, Quinn, regardless of how you feel. You don't even know these people; if you kill them, you're just like the hunters in Lima that shot you. They tried to kill something they didn't understand, don't fall prey to their ideology."

"I love you."

Rachel blushes, "Care to show me…?"

"Q or me?"

"I love you both, either."

Quinn smirks, and the flash of yellow in her eyes has Rachel collapsing back against the pillows, legs spread as her wife moves between them.

"Hello, Q."

"Hello, beautiful."

The smirk on her face is almost enough to make her come, but as Q presses hot and heavy kisses down her body, she shudders and controls the urge. But when Q's lips wrap around her clit and suck, the gentle nip of sharp teeth adding a painful but pleasurable edge, she grips blonde hair and bites down on her pillow, riding her wife's face with abandon.

She's missed being wanted.

* * *

"Bo, we need to talk." Dyson mutters as Bo overlooks a case he's asked for her help on. She seems completely invested and barely acknowledges that he's spoken as she flips through the photos of the victims that she holds in her hands.

"Bo."

His rough voice has her head snapping up and she sighs, "What?"

"I got a call the other day, it was about Ava."

The Succubus' back tenses at the mention of her daughter, "What? What has she done?"

"She hasn't done anything," Dyson grabs her by the elbow and pulls her into the interrogation room, locking the door behind him. "Did she tell you about a wolf that she saw? The one she saw when I was hunting with her?"

"Yeah, it was some boy. She told me you scared him away."

Dyson nods, "And it's a good thing I did."

Bo frowns, "I don't understand…"

"Bo, we're not the only supernatural beings in this world. There are others. The wolf that Ava and I saw wasn't a Fae, but a werewolf, and that boy was the son of the Alpha."

"The what now?"

"Alpha, the leader. They rule over territories, not Dark and Light. The Alpha is a woman named Quinn Fabray, and she rules the Brooklyn Territory."

Bo seems completely stumped, "Why is this an issue?"

"The call I got was from the Beta, the second in command, Scott. Quinn Fabray has requested a meeting with you about your future in Brooklyn."

"What?!"

"Bo…you need to proceed gently. Werewolves are notoriously strong and bull-headed; the Alpha won't just let you off with a warning. You need to plead your case."

"Why do I need to plead any sort of case? I've lived here for years, I've raised a family here. Why do I need to defend my right to stay?"

"Werewolves are territorial in nature, and now that she's learned about us and the Fae, she isn't happy about sharing her territory with us."

"So this lands on my shoulders, why? Shouldn't it land on Hale's? He's the Ash."

Dyson shakes his head, "It would have, if her son wasn't urging for Ava."

"Urging?"

"He's craving her. He wants her to be his mate."

"Ava is only seven years old!"

"And so is her son. As a shifter myself, I don't understand the whole urging thing, but…it's a big deal, and apparently, it's only suppose to happen through puberty. Ava asked me about it, about her feelings for this boy, she said you'd spoken to her about it but told her to forget about him. It isn't that simple."

"Why not?"

"With her being a mixture of wolf and Succubus, she's going to urge too. A wolf runs on power and the need to mate, just as a Succubus runs on the sexual Chi it receives."

"Are you saying Ava wants to be with him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Dyson, this is completely crazy! She's only seven years old!"

"I know, Bo, I know." He steps forward, resting his strong hands on her shoulders, "We'll take this one step at a time, but until then, you need to prepare yourself to meet with Quinn Fabray. The longer you hold out on seeing her, the more irritated she'll become and you want to avoid that."

Bo sighs, dejected, "Can't I just Succubus her a little?"

The wolf chuckles, "It's not advised."

Then she pouts, just like her seven year old daughter that seems to be growing up a lot faster that she really should be. How could everything go so wrong with a simple meeting on a hunting trip? How could her daughter, her baby daughter, still so young and fragile, have the want, the need, the urge to be with someone?

"I'm taking a weapon with me."

"Since when don't you take a weapon with you?"

Bo rolls her eyes and walks away, trying not to acknowledge the spark point of the dagger in the her boot, and barely resists flipping her friend off when he chuckles.

* * *

"You look like you wanna kill someone," Santana says as she watches her best friend from her office door. The blonde was slumped over her desk, eyes burning into the scattered sheets across her desk. Fist clenched around a pen, she circled around certain paragraphs with another strength to almost rip the page.

She's still shocked about Quinn's revelation about who she truly is and maybe a little more pissed off that the blonde had refused to tell her about it until she found out that Quinn was pregnant. She hadn't believed Quinn, not in the slightest, but when she let it dawn on her, and saw the flash of the blonde's eyes, and formed the puzzle pieces in her mind from all those times at school that her friend exhibited some sort of weird behavior, she saw red, and slammed her fist into the blonde's cheek. It had hurt her more than it had hurt Quinn, and she's sure she broke a few fingers, but it was the only way to get her point across without screaming like a banshee.

But Quinn had apologized, and slowly, their friendship began to take form once more, and grew stronger with each passing day.

"Maybe I do," Quinn grunts, leaning back in her seat, "S, I'm going insane."

"I could have told you that," Santana replies, kicking away from the door frame and shutting the door behind her. She glances around the blonde's office, shocked at how light and airy it is. It's much bigger than hers, and she's a leading partner at a damn law firm. Quinn's office, in a refurbished warehouse, spans almost a five hundred square feet. It's too large for just a desk and chair, but Quinn likes it that way. She likes that it's light and airy, that she can cover the large walls in her paintings and drawings.

"Haha, bitch."

"So what's biting your ass? The midget?"

"S," Quinn growls dangerously, eyes flashing. Q knows that Quinn and Santana are friends, but it doesn't bode well for the wolf that defends its mate with a fiery passion. She still hates when Santana talks down about her mate, and lets her know it.

"Don't growl at me, fur ball. I'm just saying, is it her?"

"No…it's not."

"Has my nephew done something?"

"Jake hasn't done anything."

Santana seems a little miffed that Jake isn't making her friend's life hell. Perhaps she isn't being a good influence on her nephew; perhaps they need to rectify that. She chuckles to herself, "What's wrong then?"

"Jake's urging."

Santana's face scrunches up, "He's seven."

"I know, S."

"I thought it only happened through puberty, or some shit?"

"It does."

"…Quinn, I may be a lawyer, but sometimes even I can be stumped, so please, do explain yourself before I walk away."

"The girl he urges for isn't a werewolf, she's a Fae."

Santana sighs, "Okay…" She takes a seat opposite Quinn's desk and nods, "From the beginning."

* * *

"Hmmm…"

"Santana, stop drooling at her picture."

"She's really hot…"

"Bo Dennis is my enemy, not a model in a lingerie catalogue."

"Q, seriously, this woman hasn't done anything wrong to you, why do you count her as your enemy? I know she's some weird alien or some shit, but she hasn't come here and threatened you or something."

"It's wolf politics, you wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." Santana throws the folder back on the desk and crosses her legs, "Go on. Explain it."

It takes Quinn a minute, because she isn't quite sure how to describe it herself. How could she possibly make Santana understand a history of wolves and territories and boundaries in only a few minutes? It had taken her years, and even as an Alpha, she was still learning. No one would ever see it from her side.

"A wolf is territorial by nature, S, and as an Alpha, I feel that even more so. The strength I feel inside me, is to protect my family and to protect my pack. My pack is the people of Brooklyn, and I can't have some undetermined threat on my doorstep. Bo Dennis is unaligned, she neither sides with the good or the bad, yet she works for both. How do I know what she gets up to, or who she's killed for her own gain."

"Okay, Mother Teresa, I know you have some need to protect your people, but they can protect themselves. All you need to do is mediate. Watch the 'threat' and make a risk assessment. If Bo Dennis is as bad as you seem, which I doubt, with her caring for her daughter and wife, you can tell her to leave, but don't count her as an enemy just yet."

"Are you ordering me?"

Santana smirks, "Would you kill me if I said yes?"

"Probably."

She easily dodges the stapler that's thrown at her head; sometimes, having super speed was awesome.

* * *

Rachel watches her son as he sleeps. Quinn still isn't back from work; she missed dinner, missed kissing Jake goodnight and tucking him into bed. She seems to be missing a lot of his life recently. The singer sighs, glancing away from her son and toward the floor. Toys litter the floor, but her eyes narrow in on an action figure, plastic sword held tightly in its hand and smiles.

_"Momma!" Jake runs toward Rachel, about ready to trip over at how fast he's trying to move. He's racing from his bedroom, a pack of unopened toothbrushes in his hand, "Momma! Open these!"_

_The young mother looks down to her four year old son and chuckles, "Sweetie, why do you have toothbrushes?" She takes the pack from his hand and flips it in her hand, six brightly colored toothbrushes stare back at her._

_"Mommmmmma!" He whines, pushing her hand to her chest, "Open it, please?"_

_Rachel rolls her eyes and rips open the flimsy cardboard, taking time to pull away the plastic completely so her son doesn't __inadvertently__ cut his finger. The boy could cut himself on play doh. _

_"Okay, here..." She hands him all six of the toothbrushes and before she can ask what he's planning to do with them, he's already dashing back into his room, small legs propelling him back to his room._

_He's oddly quiet for a few minutes and she's half tempted to go check up on him, but a new episode of The Voice pops up on the TV and she finds herself drawn in. She just loves to judge people's singing talents._

_Twenty minutes later she hears a powerful roar and she almost slips off the couch at the sudden sound. Her heart thumps in her chest and she panics; was her son starting to change? She races from her seat and almost trips up over her own feet in her haste to get to his bedroom door._

_She almost __head butts__ the door frame and she's about to open her mouth to call out to him, but her jaw just hangs open as she takes in her only child on the floor of his bedroom, crawling on all fours over a forest green rug that he'd stolen from the bathroom._

_"Sweetie...?"_

_Jake looks up and grins, a toothy grin, well...with the teeth that he does have. And then he opens his mouth, and instead of using his words, out comes a low growl, then a bark, and then some form of yap._

_Rachel's eyes shoot open, "Jakey? Are you okay?" And then she sees it. Two rolls of clear tape are wrapped around his hands, hanging limply by his small palms, holding 3 individual toot__h__brushes between his fingers. _

_"Momma!" Oh, he's finally using his words, "Momma! I'm being a wolf! See?" And then he growls again, low and whiny and it sounds so unbelievably adorable that Rachel just wants to break out into tears. Her son is so perfect._

_"I can tell, baby. Are you a strong wolf?"_

_"Yup!" He crawls toward her and paws at her feet with his toothbrush claws. "Super super super strong, just like mommy!"_

_Rachel's lips melt into a soft smile, "Just like your mommy." Quinn would love to see this, she knows that much, and she's just about to go back into the living room to grab her cell__phone when Jake calls out to her._

_"You can be a wolf too, momma!" And he's crawling over to his toy box, pulling every single toy he owns out it seems. He's pulling the swords from his action figures and lining them up beside one another. He's very meticulous, even for a four year old boy. The swords all range in different sizes and shapes, but it doesn't seem to deter him._

_"Here, momma!" And he's crawling back toward her, limping on his left hand as the right carries the precious 'sword claws'. Rachel just smiles at him as he sits up on his knees, holding them out to him._

_Perhaps she could be a wolf for one day._

_Quinn walks in from work twenty minutes later and is instantly bombarded with the giggling of both her wife and son. She isn't surprised; usually when she walks in from work, he's giggling in his seat at the table with food all over his mouth, or they're playing an impromptu game of hide and seek. But as she looks into the kitchen, there's no cooked food to be seen and the hunger that settles in her belly makes her whine._

_But as she walks toward her son's bedroom door, the hunger seems to instantly disappear. She leans against the door frame, crosses her arms over her chest and chuckles as she watches her wife and son crawl along his bedroom floor, toothbrushes and toy swords stuck between their fingers as they fake fight with one another._

_Rachel grabs for her son, rolling onto her back and pulling him to her chest. Jake squeals and laughs as he tries to squirm away from his mother's grasp. His momma laughs and her eyes stray to the bedroom door where her wife stands and she grins, "Wanna join in, wolfy?"_

_And with a grin, Quinn's eyes flash gold._

She wishes she could somehow go back in time, before Quinn became so busy at work, before Jake grew up and began to urge. She misses being able to sit with him, cuddle him, and play with him as he found joy in the toys that the two mothers had bought him.

A tear rolls down her cheek and she wipes it away before leaning down to pick up her son's toys. She places them all back in his toy chest before sitting down on his bed, running her fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He sleeps peacefully, and he almost looks younger than his seven years of age. He truly is a handsome body, and she can easily see the mix of Quinn and Jesse within him.

"I love you, Jake. Don't _ever_ grow up."

She presses a kiss to his forehead and leaves the room, shutting the bedroom door with a quiet click.

Jake rolls over onto his side and reaches under his bed, pulling out a small cardboard box. He lifts the lid and glances at the six plastic swords and six toothbrushes that lay side by side. With a sigh, he shuts the lid and slides the box back under his bed before snuggling back into his sheets.

Sometimes, he wishes he didn't have to grow up either.

* * *

"Bo…?"

Bo smiles as Lauren walks in from work, dropping her bag to the floor, "Hey baby."

"Are you okay? I got your message."

Bo wraps her wife up in her arms and buries her face into Lauren's neck, luxuriating in the smell of her wife's perfume, allowing herself to finally relax. She hadn't been able to relax since Dyson pulled her to a side, and she really didn't want to talk to Lauren about it until she was home from work and able to really understand what she was saying.

"I'm okay, I'm just glad you're home."

She feels Lauren smile against her, and then the gentle press of lips against her ears, "Are you okay, then?" The blonde pulls back, eyes darting across Bo's body, "Are you hurt? Do you need to feed?" She's already going to unbutton her blouse, but Bo's strong hand on hers, stops her.

"No…I just…need to explain a few things."

Lauren seems worried, "O-Okay?"

* * *

"This is completely preposterous! She cannot do this! We don't even know her! She doesn't even know us!"

"I know, babe. I've been trying to wrap my head around it too, but this is something we need to do."

"What?" Lauren frowns, "Get down on our knees and beg? I begged once, Bo, to Lachlan and I don't intend on doing it again."

"I know…that's why I need to go and meet with her. I need to show her that we aren't a threat to her, maybe then, she'll let us stay."

"All this because Ava likes her son?"

"In the end, if they do end up together, she needs to know if she can trust us. She's testing us, I'm sure of it."

"It's not another Dawning, you know. You don't need to run and jump through the hoops this woman puts out for you."

Bo nods, "I know, but I'm doing this for you and Ava. I love where we live now," She gestures to the two story house that they had bought, Kenzi staying behind in the 'crack shack' as she so lovingly called it. "I love our friends and neighbours, I have no intention of running away with my tail tucked between my legs."

Lauren sighs, "Bo…you need to be cautious; who knows what this woman will do if you provoke her. She could snap, wolves have that sort of temperament."

"Trust me, babe. I'll act like an angel when I go in there, and if I have to kiss Quinn Fabray's ass, I'll do it, anything for you and Ava."

Lauren smiles softly, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I think I should ask you that question, hm?" They fall into each other's arms and kiss gently, softly, almost as if they're reliving their first kiss again. They let all the stress, and the worry, melt away with their kisses. Bo picks Lauren up, resting her on the kitchen counter top and ripping at her blouse, eager to touch skin.

Ava sits at the top of the stairs, back against the wall, knees to her chest. She doesn't understand why everything is so difficult all of a sudden? If you liked someone, it shouldn't be a bad thing, right? Her crush on that boy shouldn't be causing all this trouble with her mom's and dad. Why can't they just let her be happy?

But then again, she's only a kid, and she guesses that things aren't as easy as they seem to a seven year old girl.

* * *

Bo fidgets in her seat, eyes glancing everywhere and anywhere. She had arrived almost ten minutes before and it already felt like ten hours. Quinn Fabray was in a meeting, and although it was drawing to a close, Bo felt herself getting antsy.

The receptionist, a tall brunette in her mid twenties, doesn't even look her way, but when she think's Bo isn't looking, she does glance from time to time, trying to figure out what the hell she is, and why she looks so human.

Bo just lets it run off her back; there's no use getting annoyed.

"Is Mrs Fabray almost done?"

The receptionist looks up, "She'll buzz through when she is."

So much for conversation.

She fiddles with the hem of her blouse; she dressed herself appropriately this morning, making sure to look like a mom and not some sort of supernatural being that sucked Chi from people. She wanted Quinn to perceive her as the person she is, a Fae, a mother, a normal person. She couldn't exactly go into Quinn Fabray's office sporting a full leather get up with a damn sword at her back and crossbow strapped to her back, could she?

The chair is uncomfortable, although it looks as if its price tag is somewhere over the $500 mark. It feels claustrophobic, almost as if she's being sucked into it. She feels as if she's out of her depth being her; she had never met a true werewolf before, and by the sounds of it, this Quinn Fabray sounded like one total bitch.

She pulls her phone from her pocket and shoots off a quick text.

_Moral support?_

It's only seconds before her phone buzzes.

_BoBo, you'll be fine. Show her how awesome you are and if you need me, I'll be right there. I'll even bring some of that foot soup if she starts._

_I don't want to kill her, Kenzi._

_Well, it almost killed me. I was only joking Bo, you think I'm gonna go near that damn soup again? Hell no. You'll need to take out my tongue and put it in the soup if you want me to taste that abomination again._

Bo chuckles, but then slumps in her seat when the receptionist semi-glares at her.

_What would I do without you, Kenzi?_

The door swings open, and for a second, she tenses. Two men leave the room, one burly, almost the size of a brick house, the other, smaller, but muscular, dark brown hair slicked back, talk quietly to one another, glancing at her quickly as they pass.

Part of the cavalry, she assumes. The buzz of her phone jolts her eyes away from the retreating backs of the two men and back down to her lap.

_Sob for eternity because I was never in your life?_

She almost bursts out laughing, but she's cut off by the shrill buzz of the phone on the receptionist desk. The girl picks it up daintily, holding the phone to her ear, barely acknowledging the voice on the other end.

_Gotta go. I'm being called in._

_Good luck!_

"Mrs Dennis?" The receptionist glances up, phone delicately being placed back on the desk, "Mrs Fabray will see you now."

This is it.

Bo stands tall, pulls her blouse down and lifts her chin high. All she needs to do is kiss this woman's ass and then everything will be okay. Her throat bobs as she swallows, hand on the door handle, "Give me strength," She whispers softly to herself before knocking. She's half tempted to just kick the door down, because more often than not, that's how she announces herself, but she restrains herself.

"Come."

With one deep breath, she pushes down on the handle and walks in, then gapes. The office is huge. The walls, caked in photos, paintings and drawings, shine bright in her face, and she calms ever so slightly. It gives this woman some sort of humanity; she isn't a monster, she's a human being.

She glances drawings as she passes; some drawn on napkins, others canvases, others on simple A4 sheets of paper. She almost mourns the loss when her hip bumps the chair in front of her.

Arriving at the desk, she stares down at the blonde before her, sat back in her leather chair, legs crossed, elbow propped up on the arm, chin on the palm of her hand. Quinn Fabray is a lot younger than she perceived her to be. She only looked about thirty.

"Mrs Dennis,"

Bo swallows in reflex at the low tone of Quinn's voice,

"Mrs Fabray."

* * *

**Chapter two will be coming soon.**


End file.
